Hera Syndulla/Gallery
''Star Wars Rebels'' Promotional Images Hera piloting the Ghost.jpg Hera RENDER 1.png Hera Syndulla 3.jpg Hera RENDER 2.png Hera Syndulla 2.jpg Hera Syndulla.png Hera Wanted Poster 2.jpg Heras Phantom Flight Final Cover.png hera season 3.png Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SW Rebels banner 2.png File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:Ghost Crew Finals.png File:Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png File:Ghost Crew render.png File:Rebel Recon Missions.jpg Hera's Heroes Promo1.png Screenshots Shorts Chopper and Hera(Machine).png File:TMitG - Kanan and Hera(2).png File:TMitG1-Kanan and Hera.png Season 1 REB IA 2824-copy.jpg Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Hera).png File:SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png Spark of Rebellion (Kanan, Hera and Chopper).png File:DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg File:DroidInDistress-Hera, Kanan, and Ezra.png File:FighterFlight-KananHera(3).png File:FighterFlight-KananHera(4).png File:FighterFlight-KananHera(1).png File:FighterFlight--KananHera(2).png File:ROTOM-Kanan and Hera.png File:Out of Darkness (Kanan and Hera) 2.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png|Hera, Sabine and Ezra fighting several TIEs, File:Out of Darkness (Kanan and Hera).png File:Out of Darkness (Kanan, Hera, and Sabine).png Hera Lando and Kanan.png File:SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png File:Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope) 2.jpg File:Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope).jpg Rebels1x11 1523.jpg|Ezra and Hera reflecting on how they have hope to get them through the day. 112Ezra and Hera.jpg 112Hera and EZRA.png 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg 113Bail and Hera.png 113Ezra and ahsoka.jpg 113Hera with Ahsoka.png 113HeraandTIEFighter.jpg 113HeraFliestheGhost.png 113HeraMadatEzra.png CHopper and herra 114.png|Chopper stalling Hera. Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png|Hera praising Ezra for taking up responsibility. Fire Across the Galaxy.png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png Hera and Ezra VOH.png Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png|Hera and the others witness Ezra igniting his lightsaber for the first time. 10Ezra and hera.png 11Ezra and Hera sor.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Mustafar.png File:Sabine and Hera OOD.png|Hera and Sabine on the asteroid. File:Out of Darkness 3.png File:Hera and Sabine Out of Darkness.png Ghost Crew 103.png Ezra and Hera VOH.png Ghost Crw meet ahsoka.png|The Ghost crew meets Ahsoka Tano for the first time. Ghost Crew 115.png 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png Painted Tie Figher.png Call to action 18.png File:Idiots Array 25.png Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg File:Path of the jedi 44.png File:Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png Season 2 Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png 203The Team Reunited.png Back to Lothal.png Legend of the Lasat 01.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png Sol 1.png Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png 208Sabine, Ezra and Hera.png rebels2x10_0114.jpg rebels2x10_0738.jpg rebels2x10_0160.jpg rebels2x10_0153.jpg rebels2x10_0437.jpg rebels2x10_0440.jpg rebels2x10_0950.jpg Hera, Zeb and Ezra LOTL.png File:Hera - A Princess on Lothal.png File:Hera and Cham Homecoming.png File:Hera and Quarrie in WOTM 2.png Zeb, Hera and Sabine LOTL.png Ghost crew the Call.png The Call Ghost Crew.png Always Two Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Rex, Zeb.png File:Hera and Quarrie in WOTM.png File:Hera and Sabine (Legend of the Lasat).png File:Hera and Sabine The Call 2.png Hera Sabine and Zeb.png File:Hera and Zeb shroud of darkness.png File:Hera Chopper base 2.png File:Hera forgotten droid.png File:Hera Twilight of the apprentice.png File:Hera in Relics of the Old Republic.png File:Hera in Siege of Lothal.png File:Hera in Stealth Strike.png File:Hera in WOTM.png Kanan, Ahsoka and Hera.png File:Hera Mystery Chopper base.png File:Hera Salutes (Wotm).png File:Homecoming Hera and Cham Hugging.png File:Sabine and Hera - The Call.png File:The Family Reunited - Honorable ones.png File:The hero of concord dawn.png File:The Syndullas, Ezra and Chopper - Homecoming.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png File:Hera, Kanan, Chop and Ezra BroBrokeNHorn.png Hera, Zeb, Sabine Ahsoka SOL 2.png Kanan and Hera 201.jpg Season 3 Star-wars-rebels-heras-heroes-hera-ezra-screenshot.png Maul agrees.png Rebels3x02 0176.jpg Rebels3x02 0182.jpg|Maul holding Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper hostage. Rebels3x02 0226.jpg Rebels3x02 0281.jpg Rebels3x02 0309.jpg Hera and Ezra (Hera's heroes.jpg Hera-ezra-twin-suns.jpg Crew and AP5 Secred agent droid.jpg An Inside Man 06.jpg Kanan Ezra Sabine and Hera.jpg Sabine Chopper Ezra Hera.jpg Kanan,Hera and Cham.jpg Hera and Scout Ezra.jpg Hera Syndulla.jpg Hera's Heroes 12.jpg Rebels Worried.jpg Hera's Heroes 2.jpg Hera's Heroes 6.jpg Iron Squadron 17.jpg Crew Denies Hondo.png Ezra and Hera prisioners.jpg Chopper hera sabine.jpg Inside man.jpg Double Agent Droid 05.jpg Crew Concern for Ezra.png GHOST cREW (MINUS cHOPPER) Secred agent droid.jpg Iron Squadron 15.jpg Secret_Cargo_09.jpg Starwars3x09_0226.jpg File:Steps Into Shadow 24.jpg Sabine ezra hera 2.jpg Steps Into Shadow 26.jpg The Last Battle 4.jpg File:Twin Suns 37.jpg File:Twin Suns 13.jpg File:Whynkato job.jpg File:Zero Hour 81.jpg File:Zero Hour 82.jpg Season 4 DWhpIYmU0AAdNoY.jpg 0Hera and Ezra (The World between Worlds).jpg|Both Hera and Ezra come to terms that Kanan is gone. File:Ee0a56c48810de1ffff65fa6dcc11eca.png Rebels4x15 2537.jpg Kallus, Ezra and Hera 402.png Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries